Jazz's Secret
by SilverIcy
Summary: Special Op. Agent Jazz have many secrets and no one know that Jazz hides his most closely guarded secret from anyone even Prowl and Optimus. But what if his most closely guarded secret somehow ends up exposed?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jazz's Secret chapter 1  
>Author: ladyoceana<br>Rating: PG  
>Verse: G1<br>Warnings: Hurt Jazz and some swearing  
>Summary: Special Op. Agent Jazz have many secrets and no one know that Jazz hide his most closely guarded secret from anyone even Prowl and Optimus. But what if his most closely guarded secret somehow ends up exposed?<p>

Notes: This is for September Prowl X Jazz Anniversary challenge **prowlxjazz**. This is first time I write a ProwlxJazz story. For a wonderful and helpful beta-reader **darkeyes_17**, thanks for beta this chapter!

* * *

><p>Special Operations agents are considered the most secretive in the Autobot faction. They are frequently involved in high-risk operation missions that can turn a point in war and ensure that the Autobots maintain victory over Decepticons.<p>

In early days of civil war, Deception infiltration and spies were everywhere. Information is extremely vital and often holds your spark on a line between life and death. If a Decepticon managed to get their hands on any extremely valuable information about your personal identity or sensitive missions, then it will put your life and your fellow Autobots in jeopardy. Therefore Spec. Ops agents take secrecy oaths very seriously and their secrets are never meant to be heard by normal Autobot soldiers. But, some took their secrecy oaths so critically that they were willing to change their physical appearance. They even change their whole identity/name and fabricate their false identity, history, and name. They hide their past so deeply that not even Optimus Prime, Ratchet nor Prowl knew about it.

Jazz happened to be one of the latter spec. ops agents that took the secrecy oath to new whole level literally. Jazz had most closely guarded secret that nobody, not even Ratchet nor Soundwave knew. Even when Jazz got overcharged on high grade, he never spilled his precious secret out to his friends, including his closest friend Prowl. For a long time, nobody knew his true identity or name...till now...

"Look out!" Jazz cried out as he ran toward Prowl, who was occupied in hand-to-hand combat with Soundwave. Desperation was heard clearly in Jazz's tone. Prowl was startled by his cry and Soundwave took advantage of his distraction. But thanks to his sensor door wings, Prowl managed to dodge away from Soundwave's fists with his lightening reflexes. He kicked Soundwave's cassette chest glass hard, and the force behind his kick was enough to cause Soundwave to stagger backward. Unknown to Prowl, Starscream aimed and fired a new powerful weapon toward Prowl with intent to kill.

A thin, intensely purple energy laser bolted through the air toward Prowl.

Jazz desperately pushed his slightly injured body to run faster to reach the tactician. The purple laser got closer and closer to hit Prowl.

"_Oh no! I can't reach him!" _Jazz's mind screamed out with panic and desperation. Then in a desperate, impulsive move, Jazz jumped in front of the incoming purple laser's path and tried to shield Prowl with his body. He saw an intense purple flash in his optics, then felt sharp intense pain in his chassis.

"_I wish I told Prowler my-". _It was his last regretful thought beforehis world faded away into blackness.

A explosive sound rang out throughout the battle. All of the combatants' heads swung and looked at the source of the explosion sound.

"JAZZ!" Prowl cried out. Optimus's optics went wide and hurried to contact his soldiers though his comm.

"_Ratchet, go to Prowl's position! Jazz is seriously injured! Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Keep Soundwave at bay and away from Prowl! Bluestreak! cover them!" _

"_I'm on my way!" _Ratchet replied in a panic. He ran toward Prowl's position_._

" _Right! I'm coming!" _replied Sideswipe and Sunstreaker at the same time. They ran toward the same destination as Ratchet ran to Prowl.

"_I'll cover you!"_ replied Bluestreak with worry in his voice. He was hiding on a higher hill and was protected by Hound who used his holograms to prevent the Seekers spotting them. He kept watching for any Decepticons who tried to stop Ratchet and the Twins.

Ratchet ran and saw that Prowl desperately held Jazz close to him. He finally arrived and then cursed loudly because Jazz's whole right arm was gone and his top right chest side was blown open. Ratchet could see his chest armor was charred black. Thankfully, the shot had missed Jazz's spark chamber, but it was almost too close. There are greater chances of the spark chamber cracking open on the explosion impact. He pulled out his welders and hurried to close Jazz's bleeding wounds. He scanned Jazz then cursed again. He finally looked up to Prowl.

"Prowl, he is not stabilizing! He's losing his energon too fast, and I need an energon transfusion to stabilize him. His injuries are too severe and his spark chamber is fractured! I have to operate on him in my med-bay, not fragging here!" Ratchet said in a panic. Prowl's optics widened in his own panic. Panicking Ratchet is not good news.

"I will donate my energon to Jazz," said Prowl. Ratchet took out the necessary tools for energon transfusion and proceeded to transfuse energon between Prowl and a severely injured Jazz.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Fragging come here, I need help carrying Jazz back to my medbay!" shouted Ratchet.

"I'm here! I'm here!" shouted Sideswipe back. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker managed to chase Soundwave away and rush to aid Ratchet. They pulled Jazz out, and mindful of Jazz's welded wounds and energon transfusion tube attached to Jazz's left uninjured arm, Ratchet, Twins, and Prowl ran ahead back to the Ark.

"Autobots! Retreat!" Optimus Prime's voice boomed throughout the battlefield. All Autobots retreated in defeat.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" Megatron also called with pleasure. All Decepticons cheered and retreated with their victory.

Autobots lost the battle to the Decepticons, if only for now. At least Autobots still continued to exist with the determination that they would win the battle next time.

* * *

><p><strong>At Ratchet's Med-bay<strong>

Ratchet sighed in relief and cleaned away the energon blood splattered all over his servos. It was a long operation. He finally stabilized Jazz's spark chamber and internal bleeding with First Aid's, Wheeljack's and Swoop's help. That was a very close call. He looked at Jazz's stasis locked body. He scanned his body again for a final body check-up. Then he froze and stared at unconscious Jazz in shock. One sentence ran through his mind.

"_What the frag?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Ratchet's Med-bay<strong>

Optimus Prime and Prowl waited anxiously at door of Ratchet's Medbay to get an update on the injured Jazz. Ratchet had kicked Prowl out of his Medbay the day before, so they didn't know anything about the saboteurs condition. The Autobots left Optimus and Prowl alone. Optimus would inform them on Jazz's situation later. Optimus looked at his SIC in worry. Prowl showed no emotion on his face but his doorwings trembled in anxiety.

"Jazz is a really good friend to you. He protected you from the energy laser," said Optimus sadly.

"I know, he would die protect me...I should pay more attention to my surroundings," replied Prowl, upset with himself.

"It's not your fault! You didn't see that coming. Don't worry; Ratchet will make sure that Jazz will survive. He is the best medic in all of Cybertron," said Optimus to try to cheer up Prowl.

Then they both heard the door and looked up as Ratchet walked to them.

"How's Jazz?" asked Prowl anxiously.

Ratchet sighed. "Jazz is stabilizing. It's long operation but a close call to almost lose Jazz. His spark chamber is repaired and we managed to stem the internal bleeding, but his right arm and top right chest panels we need to replace. Wheeljack will build those parts for Jazz. He will live another day…"

"That's good to hear...but I feel that you want to tell us something else?" asked Optimus with relief. He felt glad but noticed something changed in Ratchet's tones.

"And...?" asked Prowl. He was relieved but had also noticed a change in Ratchet's tone.

"I scanned his body for the final body check-up and I definitely didn't expect what I found. My scan said that he… or I should say_ she_…" said Ratchet with a glint in his optics.

"_What_?" exclaimed Optimus.

"_She_?" asked Prowl confusedly.

"Well, It turns out that Jazz is not really mech like we all thought, he is a primus-honest 100% femme," revealed Ratchet.

...

A crash sound echoed loudly throughout a hallway then loud curse words followed afterward.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Good or Bad? I hope it's good one.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Jazz's Secret chapter 2  
>Author: ladyoceana<br>Rating: PG  
>Verse: G1<br>Warnings: Hurt Jazz and some swearing  
>Summary: Special Op. Agent Jazz have many secrets and no one know that Jazz hid his most closely guarded secret from anyone even Prowl and Optimus. But what if his most closely guarded secret somehow ends up exposed?<p>

Notes: This is for Prowl X Jazz Anniversary challenge **prowlxjazz**. This is first time I write a prowlXjazz story. For a wonderful and helpful beta-reader **darkeyes_17**, thanks for beta this chapter!

Author's note: A 1983 song by Kim Wilde and Written by N. Chinn & P. Gurvitz. I replace two words: heartbeat – sparkbeat and eyes-optics. I alter this song to fit into cybertronian culture therefore I did not own this song or Transformer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet's Med-bay<strong>

A confused groan rose out of the mech, who was waking up on the medical berth.

'Urg...What is happening to me?' was the first thought that came over his dazed processor.

"Finally! It took you a while to wake up! Your logic glitch gives me a headache – it's a pain to reboot you! You were out for a couple hours," said Ratchet in annoyance.

Prowl blinked in confusion as he rose up his upper body off the berth and stretched out his stiff doorwings.

"Oh... I crashed, didn't I?" he asked, and then he froze as his processor started to recall the earlier incident that caused him to crash.

_Flashback...a couple hours ago… _

_Prowl stared at Ratchet in shock. His logic comp. spewed out a few last repeated sentences before Prowl crashed. _

'_Jazz is femme…Jazz is femme…..Jazz is fem-' _

_Then he blacked out. _

_Flashback ends. _

He gaped, his mouth uncharacteristically open at that revelation. Ratchet's hand waved in front of his face. Prowl blinked again.

"Hello? Prowl? You'd better not crash again! By the way, close your mouth or else you look like a cow mooing," grumbled Ratchet.

Prowl closed his mouth and felt bit offended by Ratchet's latter comment. Prowl replies, "I do not resemble that offensive organic creature nor say 'moo'. "

Ratchet dismissed his logical comment and re-organized his tools. Prowl flicked his doorwings in annoyance and then looked around the medbay. He saw Jazz in stasis mode lying on berth at 3 left berths away from him. He stared at Jazz, thinking about why Jazz didn't tell him about her secret. He remembered that in early days of civil war, most of Autobots labelled him as a cold-sparked and emotionless drone. Then, a new mech named Jazz arrived and approached him in friendly way. Jazz always brought energon drinks to him when he forgot to refuel. He often dragged him out to have fun in socializing with fellow Autobots. They have been closest friends for a long time. Prowl considers Jazz his best friend. He places his full trust in Jazz and yet Jazz, it seems, does not trust him fully in return. He feels slightly hurt and disappointment that Jazz didn't trust him with her secret.

"Why did he... she not share her secret with me? She should know that I would never share secrets with other bots?" Prowl asked himself softly.

Ratchet heard Prowl's questions. He stops rearranging his tools and replies, "Maybe Jazz can answer that question, and then you will have your answer."

"When will she be released from stasis?" asks Prowl.

"Next few days. When Wheeljack finishes assembling Jazz's right arm and chest parts, we will attach these new parts to her body. After that, I'll release her from stasis. I'll inform both you and Optimus when Jazz wakes up," replied Ratchet.

"I understand. Thank you," Prowl says. Ratchet dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Now, shoo! Go back to your berth-room and don't try to work! Your body still needs rest for the next few hours. If I catch you working, I'll pull a rank on you! Got it? Shoo!" Ratchet emphasized his threat with his wrench in his hand.

Prowl quickly leaves before Ratchet decides to put a dent on his helm.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jazz's past- an opera stage at unknown place, Cybertron during the Golden Age <em>**

_Music came out of nowhere the same time as a spotlight slowly lit a feminine figure. It revealedthe most beautiful silver femme the audience ever saw. The femme opened her lovely lips and sang with her voice that enthralled the audience. Her voice produced sweet and sensual sounds that caressed the audience's audio receptor like a lover's touch. _

"_We were dancing  
>Dancing in the dark<br>Sweet romancing  
>Something's gonna start<em>

_He stepped into the night_  
><em>With his spark open wide<em>  
><em>I was standing there<em>  
><em>With nowhere left to hide<em>  
><em>He looked to me like a shadow<em>  
><em>Moving in the night<em>  
><em>Then he took a hold of my hand<em>  
><em>In the soft moonlight<em>

_And we were dancing_  
><em>Dancing in the dark<em>  
><em>Sweet romancing<em>  
><em>Something's gonna start…"<em>

_She paused slightly and swayed her body to follow the steady beat of the music. She then sang. _

" _I could hear his sparkbeat  
>Pounding in the night<br>I could feel his body  
>Starting to be kind<br>With his soft red lips  
>Made up my mind<br>His soothing kiss  
>Was all I desired<em>

_And we were dancing_  
><em>Dancing in the dark<em>  
><em>Sweet romancing<em>  
><em>Something's gonna start.."<em>

_She slowly touched her lips with her fingers and blew a gentle kiss to the bewitched audience. She sang again. _

"_We kissed and touched  
>But it wasn't enough<br>To stop this wheel of fire  
>One step at a time<br>And I knew he was mine  
>We were lost in the heat of desire<em>

_And we were dancing_  
><em>Dancing in the dark<em>  
><em>Sweet romancing<em>  
><em>Something's gonna start<em>

_No way_  
><em>No way at all<em>  
><em>To stop us moving closer<em>  
><em>Each look in his optics<em>  
><em>Made my spark beat in time<em>  
><em>Over and over and over and over<em>

_And we were dancing_  
><em>Dancing in the dark<em>  
><em>Sweet romancing<em>  
><em>Something's gonna start<em>

_And we were dancing_  
><em>Dancing in the dark<em>  
><em>Sweet romancing<em>  
><em>Something's gonna start."<em>

_Her sweet voice quieted and tapered out slowly until she completed her song. The music faded away softly while the spotlight simultaneously dimmed. Both the spotlight and femme singer faded into blackness. _

* * *

><p><strong>Present- few days after a defeated battle with Decepticons<strong>

Aches.

Aches are all over his stiff body. Jazz let out a grunt in pain. Primus, he felt like he was run over by Optimus in his truck mode. He is sent a self-scan to inquire his injuries on his sore body. The new messages appeared in his processor when his self-scan completed.

'_Install new right arm and new parts in right chest- accept?_'

He blinked mentally in confusion and then remembered that he tried to shield Prowl from a purple laser. Well, it explains that he lost his right arm and right chest parts to an explosion. At least he managed to save Prowl. He clicked on 'accept' and proceeded to read next one. The next message made his energon blood go cold.

' _Anti-Scan and False Imagine Modifiers are disabling permanently due to severe damage or a destruction of its vital parts. ' _

"_Oh Frag,"_ he mentally cursed in panic. He remembered that he carried these modifiers for a long time, ever since his early career as Special Op agent. It serves to protect him from the medics (and enemies) scan and discover his true identity and intimate anatomy. Without it, Ratchet will discover his true identity and would inform all higher command staff!

He finally opened his optics, only to see Ratchet looming above his face.

"Well, it's about time you woke up! Now just sit up..." Ratchet grumbled as he helped Jazz sit up.

Jazz grunted as he sat up. He looked up to see Optimus Prime and Prowl standing front of him.

"Jazz, it's good to see that you are still alive. We are all worrying about how close you came to dying. How are you feeling?" asked Optimus when he greeted Jazz.

"Sore but I'm feeling okay otherwise," replied Jazz smoothly without showing his true emotions in his speech. He feels nervous and panicky because Prowl's face is totally blank and his doorwings are stiff. Ratchet snorts and asks Jazz in brutal way.

"So...will you please explain why my scan shows that you are a femme instead of a mech?"

The same two words come over Jazz's mind again.

'_Oh Frag!' _

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Whew! I'm done with that chapter. What do you think? Good?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Jazz's Secret ch 3  
>Author: ladyoceana<br>Rating: PG  
>Verse: G1<br>Prompt: Hidden Femme's Secret  
>Warnings: none<br>Summary: Special Op. Agent Jazz have many secrets and no one know that Jazz hid his most closely guarded secret from anyone even Prowl and Optimus. But what if his most closely guarded secret somehow ends up exposed?  
>Notes: This is for Prowl X Jazz Anniversary challenge <strong>prowlxjazz<strong>. This is first time I write a prowl x jazz story. I do not own Transformer. For betareader, OptimusPrime's Girlfriend, thank for beta-reading this chapter!

Vorn - 83 years  
>Stellar-cycle – 7.5 months<br>Orn - 13 days  
>Joor - 8 hours<br>Breem - 6 minutes  
>Astrosecond - 56ths of a second  
>Klick- 1 millisecond<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jazz's Past -Unknown medbay, small Special Ops base at a secret location, Cybertron-10 vorns since Civil War started.<em>

_A beautiful silver femme was sitting on the medberth and waiting for a medic to arrive. The medbay doors shifted and opened. The local Chief Medic__al__ Officer walked in along with __a__ few __of his __assistants. His assistants shifted and prepared the necessary tools and materials that they bought. __The medic__ look__ed__ at her._

"_I hope __you're prepared__ to take __the__ risks __that occur from installing__ these modifiers. They haven't tested the modifier prototypes on a living cybertronian yet. Not mention that add__ing__ the extra parts and total appearance change are risky. Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked her with a doubt._

"_Yes, Ah'm sure that I want to do it. Ah want to help the Autobots." She said with a firm confidence. Her voice sounded musical and pleasant to everyone's audio receptors. _

_The chief medic saw__ her firm determination and sighed in defeat._

"_Very well then, once these modifiers __are installed__ you must take tests __to see __if these modifiers are working or not. __However,__ if these modifiers __become__ severely __damaged__ or __destroyed__, it cannot be replaced. All information and descriptions on that will not be __recorded__ on the computer memory core. It's too risky to find out by __the __Decepticons. Only __a __selected few know how __to __build and repair these modifiers."_

"_Ah understand, what about the tailored armor parts that Ah request__ed__?" __The__ silver femme __moved__ and __laid__ her back on the berth._

"_They've__ already arrived and should be ready __to__ put on after __I've installed__ these modifiers. I want to warn you that you will have a long stasis __of__ 9 joors ahead." __The medic__ cautioned her. __The femme__ nodded that she understood his warning. _

_The chief medical officer__ pulled out the medical connector wire from a medical machine to administer her vital parts and medical stasis coma. He connected it into one of __the femme's__ ports in her left arm.__ One__ of his assistants passed a needle to __the__ chief medic. _

_He took __the__ needle._

_He paused and asked "What's your new name? I know most of special ops agents have false names."_

"_Jazz. Please call me Jazz." She then flashed a pretty smile that made weak mechs' sparks flutter._

"_Well, good luck, and have a good sleep, Jazz." He connected __the__ needle into her energon cable at her neck._

_The__ ex-singer femme felt the effect of the anesthesia instantly and her optics powered down. She closed her optics for __the__ last time as a femme. _

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Well?"

Ratchet crosses his arms across his chest and glares at Jazz impatiently. Jazz fidgets nervously under Ratchet's glare.

"Jazz, is it true…that you are a femme?" Optimus inquires gently. Jazz falters and sighs in defeat. Before she could withhold her secret from Optimus but not now that Optimus knows about her true gender. She can't lie to Optimus because he is the Prime.

"Yes." Jazz admits.

"… So, it's true, I thought that my scan was malfunctioning but it turns out that I was wrong. Primus, how the cybertron did you hide your gender from us for vorns? Every time I attended your regular check-up or your injuries, my scan did not show that you were a femme."

Ratchet pondered about how Jazz's true gender escaped from him. As did Optimus and Prowl.

Jazz gives a hesitant look and then reveals, "Ah have an Anti-Scan and False Imagine Modifiers installed in me. These modifiers are made specifically to stop the medics and anyone capable of deep scanning to discover my gender and fool them into thinking that Ah'm a mech."

"I never heard of that kind of modifiers." Optimus says.

"That's because it's an untested prototypes." Jazz replies. Ratchet looks shocked at her comment.

"Say what? You idiot! Do you have any idea how dangerous untested prototypes are to use? You could die from the glitches and malfunctions resulting from that!" Ratchet rants and appears completely displeased to hear the fact that Jazz tried untested prototypes.

"So? Ah'm still alive and there's nothing wrong with me. It's working fine till now" Jazz says unperturbedly.

Ratchet glares to Jazz. Prowl is finally speaking out for the first time since Jazz wakes up.

"Why did you not inform us about your true gender?" Prowl asks blankly.

Jazz cringes at Prowl's emotionless voice directed at him.

"Ah...We, Special Ops agents take secrecy oaths to never reveal our secrets about our identities to anyone including allies. It serves to protect us from our enemies if they discover us and to prevent them from using our allies against us. In early days of civil war, there were a lot of Decepticon infiltrators and spies around. Sentential Prime permitted my predecessor TIC to issue the secrecy oaths on all Special Ops agents. My predecessor took the several precautions to protect and hide our identities from the enemies and even allies. Even Sentential Prime did not know our identities. We took the secrecy oaths seriously." Jazz says truthfully.

"But why did he include allies in this deception as well?" Optimus questions as he wonders why Jazz's predecessor took such extreme precautions.

"Because there were deep cover sleeper agents and moles in the Autobot faction, these incidents have happened before. They were leaking sensitive information, including our deep cover missions against the Decepticons. It put the Special Ops agents that were in deep-cover missions in danger of being discovered by the enemies. It was a reason why the Autobots almost lost to the Decepticons in the early days of the civil war. After my predecessor issued the secrecy oaths, it reduced the risk of sensitive information leaks into almost non-existence." Jazz replies.

"I see…" Prowl nods stiffly.

"Ah…Ah was involved in a lot of deep-cover missions and it they were very dangerous and suicidal missions. Secrecy oaths and many secrets Ah'v kept are kind of ingrained deeply into my processor. Ah hope that ya understand my reasonin'." Jazz looks at them, pleading them to respect her perceptiveness.

"What about Mirage and Bumblebee? They are part of your Special Ops division, aren't they? And did they know about your gender?" Ratchet asks Jazz.

"Yes, they are Special Ops agents but they were not trained specifically for deep-cover missions. Because of that, they take a lesser form of secrecy oath. They can openly share their real identities but not their missions. And no, they don't know about my gender. Special Ops agents don't know each other's' identities. It's one of the several precautions my predecessor ordered."

"I see… thank you for explaining. I do understand your reasoning but still, I wish that you had told me about secrecy oaths earlier." Optimus nods as he understands that Jazz took her secrecy oath to protect her fellow Autobots.

"Yeah… Ah'm sorry. Umm… hey boss bot?" Jazz

"What is it?"

"Ah want to keep my gender secret from the whole crew except ya, Ratchet and Prowl."

"Huh? Why?" Ratchet exclaims at her request.

"Because Ah don't want everyone treatin' me differently just because Ah'm a femme. Besides, Decepticons might find out about me being femme. Ah don't wanna end up being kidnapped by the cons. They might force me to breed." Jazz grimaced at her latter comment. Ratchet, Optimus and Prowl also winced at her latter comment.

An awkward silence reigns for a few breems. Prowl breaks the silence to makes a request.

"Optimus, Ratchet…I would like have a private talk with Jazz. Can both of you leave us here…alone?"

"Of course, Prowl. You may. I'll go back to my office." Optimus shifts his attention from Prowl to Jazz. "Don't worry; your secret will stay with us."

Jazz is smiles weakly and says a grateful, "Thank you".

"Well, I'm going to my private office to fill out paperwork. I will come back to check your new parts to make sure that it has no glitches after I finish the paperwork." Ratchet walks toward his private office that is connected to the med-bay. He opens the door and walks through it. The door behind Ratchet closes.

"Prowl, contact me if anything of importance comes up. And let me know when Jazz is released from med-bay." Optimus informs Prowl.

"Understood, sir" Prowl nods. Optimus walk out of the room and close the doors. Prowl is now standing alone with Jazz who is currently sitting on the med-berth.

There is a tense silence between Prowl and Jazz. Jazz starts to twitch nervously and is about open her mouth to speak, but Prowl beats her to it.

"Why did you not tell me about this? I thought that you trust me..." asks Prowl. Jazz can hear the hurt, anger, and worse, disappointment in his voice towards her.

"No! That's not why Ah didn't tell ya! Ah do trust ya but Ah'm under secrecy oaths. Ah take the oaths very seriously."

Prowl snorts and says acidly, "Well, your secret is out. I wonder what other secrets you have hid from me."

"Do ya have secrets, too? Ah know that ya were growin' up in the poor sector…" Jazz counters back.

Prowl looks startled and frowns.

"Where did you get that information from?" Prowl asks frostily.

Jazz ignores that question and says, "Look, ya have a reason to hide your secrets. Ah have a reason to hide my secrets in order to protect the Autobots, including ya."

Prowl feels his hurt feeling falter at her latter comment and sighs tiredly.

"I'm sorry… I do not mean to imply that you should give up all of your secrets. You just follow your secrecy oaths to protect everyone… I'm just upset that you did not trust me with your secret."

Jazz looks at him ruefully.

"Ah'm sorry too. Ah didn't means to use your past against ya…"

"It's alright… I understand your reason."

"Ah…Ah really did want to tell ya that Ah'm a femme…" Jazz says with sincerity.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at outside of medbay….<strong>

Unbeknownst to Jazz and Prowl, Optimus completely forgot to lock the medbay doors. A mech hums happily as he walks down the hallway to the medbay to inquire after Jazz.

A couple orns ago, Optimus informed the whole ark crew that Jazz will live another orn. It relieved everyone very much because the ARK would no longer be lively and fun without Jazz. He is glad that Jazz managed to save his mentor on time. He arrives at the front of the medbay door and then pauses slightly.

Maybe Ratchet doesn't him visiting Jazz yet? He shurgs off that thought. He opens the medbay door slowly and silently in order to not disturb Ratchet and his patient. He can hear Jazz talking to someone.

Unfortunately, he ends up eavesdropping accidently on their discussion that he isn't supposed to be listening to. He manages to hear a sentence that comes out of Jazz's mouth that causes him to stop, the door opened halfway in shock.

"..want to tell ya that Ah'm a femme…"

The mech gapes at Jazz's revolution in shock and amazement. A few thoughts cross over his mind.

'_Oh primus! Jazz is __a __femme? I have to tell __the __twins!'_

He shifts his body away from the half-opened doors and runs down the hallway to tell the twins about what he heard!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Med-bay<strong>

Prowl and Jazz hear someone's movement behind them. They swing their heads at the half-opened doors on time to see a glimpse of grey doorwings disappearing from their sight.

A dead silence reigns in the room as they stare at the half-opened doors in shock. Both of them share the same thoughts.

'_Uh oh'_

Well, it looks like the cyber-cat is out of the sub-space pocket.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Uh oh! Indeed, a cat is out of the bag. You thought that Prowl, Ratchet and Optimus only know Jazz's secret? Nope! *evil giggle*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Jazz's Secret ch 4  
>Author: ladyoceana<br>Rating: PG  
>Verse: G1<br>Warnings: none  
>Summary: Special Op. Agent Jazz have many secrets and no one know that Jazz hid his deep secret from anyone even Prowl and Optimus. But What if his secret somehow ends up exposed?<br>Notes: This is originally for Prowl X Jazz Anniversary challenge **prowlxjazz**. This is first time I write a prowlXjazz story. Thanks to my beta-reader, my story went smoother than before. And one more…I'm sorry? *dodged a brick* sorry! * offer this new chapter to appease the impatient readers*

Vorn - 83 years  
>Stellar-cycle – 7.5 months<br>Orn - 13 days  
>Joor - 8 hours<br>Breem - 6 minutes  
>Astrosecond - 56ths of a second  
>Klick- 1 millisecond<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In Med-bay<strong>

….

Prowl and Jazz stare at the half-open door in shock.

Ratchet comes out of his private office and notices Prowl and Jazz gazing at something. Confusingly, he follows their stare path and looks at the half-opened door. He looks back and forward at the pair of black and white Autobots to the half-opened door. Then he connects the two dots.

'_Oh crap.' _

Ratchet thought in disbelief as he too also forget to make sure that the med-bay doors locked after Optimus Prime left. It appears that Optimus forgot to lock the medbay doors as well.

Ratchet always locks the med-bay doors if the patient needs undisrupted rest or some private time. But, now, this is the first time he forgot something so simple such as locking the medbay doors. Perhaps discovering that Jazz being a femme shocked him enough to forget to lock the med-bay doors?

"Well, it looks like your secret is out. Now what are you going to do?" Ratchet asks the pair.

Jazz and Prowl shift their attention from the half-opened doors to Ratchet.

"Ah don't know..." Jazz replies unsurely.

For the first time she is at a loss about her secret identity being blown up like that. Sure, she's had a few close calls of almost being discovered by the Decepticons during her deep cover missions, but she remembered her wish to tell Prowl her secret earlier when she attempted to shield him from that weapon at the battle a few days ago. She's heard a human saying; _Be careful what you wish for, you will get it_.

Well, she got her wish but she didn't expect that _all _of the Ark's crew would find out her secret that way. Now what does she do when everyone know her secret?

Prowl pauses and calculates the possibilities to deal with the situation. His battle computer offers a solution.

"Perhaps we should contact Optimus about the situation and get him to explain your reason for keeping your secret and order them to keep quiet about it. So the Decepticons will not find out." Prowl says and answers Ratchet's question.

Jazz hears his suggestion and thinks about it.

"Well… it's good one, there's still a possibility that the Decepticons might discover my secret. It's better than nothing. Ya go ahead. Inform Optimus please." Jazz nods her acceptation.

Prowl nods and turn on his internal comm. speaker to contact Optimus.

'…_Optimus here'. _Optimus answers his calling.

'_It's Prowl, Optimus, there is a situation…Bluestreak accidently overheard __us __and __found__ out Jazz's secret.'_

Prowl hear a silence for moment and then Optimus asks, '_I see, do you have any suggestion to deal with that?'_

'_Yes. Unfortunately Bluestreak already spread out her secret to everyone. We know that Bluestreak can't lie to everyone. So we have to explain Jazz's reason why __she decided __to hide her gender to __the __whole crew and you can order them to keep quiet about her gender. So __the __Decepticons will not discover her gender.'_ Prowl says.

'_Sigh. I'll inform them and try to keep that situation under control. And when __will __Jazz __be released__ from __the __med-bay?'_ Optimus inquires.

Prowl looks and asks Ratchet. "When will she be able to leave the med-bay?"

"Next joor. And she has to take one duty-free day off to adjust to her new parts." Ratchet answers.

Prowl nods and says through his comm. speaker _'Next joor. Jazz needs one __day off__ to adjust __to__ her new parts.'_

'_Thank you and I'll inform Red Alert to add a __day off__ into her schedule. Optimus out.'_

'_Prowl out.' _Optimus and Prowl close their comm. speaker.

Jazz and Ratchet look at Prowl expectably.

"Optimus will take care of the situation." Prowl says.

"Prowler…thanks. Ah don't know what to do with this situation. Ah'm sorry about not tellin ya. Are we still friends?" Jazz says gratefully but at the same time she is still worried that her secret has damaged her friendship with Prowl.

"You're welcome. It's not your fault for withholding your secret. You are still my friend." Prowl reassures Jazz.

When she hears his forgiveness, Jazz then flashes her genuine smile to Prowl. Prowl can feel his spark flutter for few seconds when he see her smile directly at him.

'_It's just my imagination_' He shrugged off his spark's strange reaction.

"Well, I'll go to my office to finish the paperwork." Prowl says and walks toward the med-bay doors.

Jazz calls out cheerily "Ah'll see ya later after Ah get out of the med-bay." Prowl flicks his doorwings to acknowledge her. He opens and closes the medbay doors fully. He leaves Jazz and Ratchet alone in med-bay.

Ratchet shifts his attention from the doors to Jazz.

"Well… Jazz now don't you dare try to escape my med-bay, I still have to check out your new parts…"

* * *

><p><strong>At The Hallway<br>**

Prowl is walking though the hallway. He is still thinking about Jazz's revelation.

He can't believe that Jazz hid her gender for such a long time. Nobody knew her secret for so long. Well, Jazz is the TIC and Head of the Special Operations of the Autobots after all. Primus, Femmes are considering rare these days because the femme population was almost decimated by the civil war. Most of them were neutrals that were either raped or killed by the Decepticons. Only a few femmes, like Elita-One and her all-femme division, managed to survive the civil war. Elita-One and her division are still on Cybertron and their fates remain uncertain.

'_Well, at least that's good to know that one of the femmes surviv-' _

He suddenly stalls as a realization hit him like a lightning strike on a tree.

The rest of the ARK crew haven't see nor met a femme for millions of years (and even he admits that he hasn't see a femme for a long time). Jazz is only one femme in the ARK crew. All of the ARK's crew are mechs. It means that _a_-_single-unattached-femme_ is surrounded by _horny mechs who haven't seen a femme for eons_.

A ferocious protectiveness and uneasiness creeps into Prowl's spark and processor as he thinks about those horny mechs laying their servos on Jazz. His door-wings twitch in aggravation in response to his thought. An irrational urge to protect Jazz from the horny mechs tugs at him.

'_No... It's not logical.' _Prowl shakes his head and dismisses that irrational urge. He tries to stay calm and manages to still his twitchy door-wings successfully. He resumes his walking to his office.

He knows that Jazz can protect herself and is the TIC for a good reason. She wouldn't appreciate Prowl treating her like a weak femme being protected by an overprotective brother.

There's no way that the ARK's crews' perceptive will change when it comes to Jazz being femme. She still wears her mech-disguised armors and look like a mech. Jazz is still Jazz regardless being femme or not.

…_Right?_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ohhh…Yeah right, Prowl have no idea…*evil giggle* please review! And tell me what do you think of this chapter?<p> 


End file.
